Sampul Majalah: KHR!
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Sepertinya, pihak industri majalah lebih tahu kalau Haru berpacaran dengan Yamamoto sebelum Haru sendiri tahu soal itu. —8086. spin-off dari Sampul Majalah: Naruto. cacat, jayus, gaje.


**Sampul Majalah: KHR!**

by **d**_**hee**_**S**_**afa**_

spin-off dari **Sampul Majalah: Naruto**

Mist Guardian Varia berjalan menghampiri perempuan berumur 18 tahun yang hanya duduk diatas sofa, Miura Haru. "Haru-saaaan... Lihat ini," kata Fran—Mist Guardian Varia—sembari menyerahkan sebuah majalah pada Haru.

Haru menerima majalah itu dengan senang hati, sedang bosan setengah mati karena _terkurung _di dalam Istana Varia selama seminggu. Dia kesitu bersama Gokudera dan Yamamoto dalam rangka mengawasi Varia. Disuruh sama Reborn dan Tsuna.

Haru langsung membuka majalah itu dan membaca artikel-artikel didalamnya.

"Haru-san," panggil Fran lagi.

Haru menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis terangkat. "Hn? Ada apa, Fran-san?"

Fran menunjuk kearah majalah yang dipegang Haru. "Lihat sampulnya. Pasti bikin Haru-san kaget, deeeh..."

"Hm?" Haru menuruti perkataan Fran. "Memangnya kenapa dengan sam—Ha-Ha-Ha-HAHI! ?"

Haru langsung melempar majalah itu keatas meja kayu. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan menangis dengan konyol. "Tidaaaaaaaaaaaak! Tsuna-san bukan suami masa depan Haruuuuu!" tangisnya histeris.

Fran menatap bosan gadis yang sedang membenturkan dahinya sendiri diatas meja kaca. "Padahal Yamamoto-san dan Haru tidak pacaran, jadi kenapa kami jadi _The Most Burning Couples in Mafia World, _sih? !"

"Heee? Yamamoto-san dan Haru-san tidak pacaran?" tanya Fran datar.

"TIDAK!" jeritnya. "Haru itu bukan pacarnya Yamamoto-san! Dia itu akan menjadi istri masa depan Tsuna-san! Apa yang membuat kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Kalian dekat sekali, sih..."

Haru menggeleng keras. "Yamamoto-san itu mengidap _sword complex_... Dia itu menikah dengan pedang, sampai-sampai dia tidur juga bersama pedangnya..."

"Lah, dia itu menganggap pedangnya sebagai kau, Cewek Bodoh. Jadi anggap saja kau _begitu-begitu_ bersamanya diatas tempat tidur," komentar Gokudera yang numpang lewat di ruang tamu Varia.

Haru langsung berlari ke samping Gokudera dan menendang keras pinggangnya, mengirimnya terbang, dan mendarat tepat diatas dinding semen. Wah, dia bisa menjadi pembunuh hebat, nih. Dia bisa mengalahkan Storm Guardian Vongola dengan satu serangan saja...

"Kau! Kau yang menghasut Haru dan Yamamoto-san untuk mengikuti pemotretan itu! Dan pasti kau yang menambah informasi palsu bahwa Yamamoto-san dan Haru itu berpacaran!" tuduh Haru dengan aura membunuh. Bel yang cuma numpang nonton mengedipkan matanya, walaupun tak terlihat karena ditutupi oleh poni yang tidak digunting selama beberapa tahun itu.

"Bagus. Disaat Aniki tidak gila, Cewek Bodoh bertambah gila," kata Gokudera dengan sarkasme sesaat memulihkan dirinya sendiri dari tendangan Haru.

"Haru itu TIDAK gila!" jeritnya.

"Oi, diamlah, stronzo!" suara marah langsung menggema dari atas. Xanxus ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Tapi, dia berada dilantai 2, tengah menonton tendangan Haru terhadap Gokudera. Alisnya bertaut.

"Hah?" Haru mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tajam Xanxus dengan aura membunuh. "Kau punya sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan, _punk_?"

Xanxus mengedipkan matanya sesaat, menggosok-gosok kedua matanya dan berbalik. "Terserah, aku mau tidur," gumamnya.

Bel dan Gokudera bergantian menatap satu sama lain.

_Dia membuat Xanxus tunduk padanya. Me-Mengerikan..._

"Haru!" teriak Yamamoto, menggebrak pintu dan memamerkan majalah yang digenggamannya. "Kita ada didepan loh!"

O-Oh. Itu bukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan saat itu. Habisnya, sisi l_ain_ Haru mulai terungkap karena sampul majalah sialan itu. Gokudera langsung menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapan, 'kau-benar-benar-benar-pria-yang-malang-Baseball-Idiot'. Dan Haru langsung menendang Yamamoto.

"Aku ini _TIDAK_ berpacaran dengannya!" beritahunya dengan keras dan mengundang tatapan aneh dari seluruh staf Varia. Haru membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Yamamoto mengusap-usap kepalanya sebelum berseru dalam keterkejutan.

"Eh? Kita tidak pacaran?"

* * *

**::tsuzuku::

* * *

**

Ya, ya, aku tahu fic ini gaje, jayus, bikin bingung -_- dan saya tidak mau melanjutkan oneshot ini menjadi twoshot seperti yang berlaku pada fic originalnya...

Memang begitu akhirannya D:

Jelek? Jangan tanya. Saya juga merasa aneh dengan fic ini —w—

Bah, review?

oWoa

~dS


End file.
